The Start of a New life
by Cerberus52
Summary: My heart seemed like it was shattered into a million pieces on that day. My trust broken along with my hope for the future. Now I stand here with my sword wondering, how much more pain can I take? And will I be able to find happiness in what to me seems like a cold dark place know as life. I don't own PJO and Checkout the story, hope you enjoy. This is my second FF.


_**Hope you enjoy the story, I decided why not give this pairing a shot. My other one will be finished for those of you who actually enjoy the stuff I write, which is everyone right?**_

_***crickets can be heard in the distance* **_

_***a tumble weed goes across the floor*.**_

_**...Okay not everyone but some people will soon right? :D**_

_***gets hit in the head with a brick* "Start the story!"**_

_**"Okay calm down random person on the internet."**_

_**Hope you enjoy and sorry for the long pauses between.**_

**C****amp-Half Blood**

Everything seemed to be going down hill ever since that day. And now here I am, being prepared to stab myself with my blade, a blade that has saved many lives that will now take my very own. Oh wait I should probably introduce myself before I get any farther. My Name is Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, and many other titles. Anyway I'm about to tell you what lead me to this point.

***FlashBack***

**-Percy's Pov-**

_'Todays the day, I'm finally going to propose to Annebeth." _looking down at the ring in my hand. Walking across camp I spot Chiron talking to a few other campers.

"-e know what she is doing with him right now?" Chiron asked.

"No, poor guy it will crush his heart when he finds out." said one of the campers.

I walk up wondering what they are talking about. "Hey guys what are you talking about?"

The campers remain silent until Chiron tells them to go find something to do. After they leave he turns to me with a sad expression.

"Percy, have you seen Annebeth recently?"

"No, actually I was just looking for her, do you mind telling me where she is?"

"She's down by the lake Percy but-"

"Alright thanks Chiron, see you later!" I shout as I begin sprinting towards the lake.

What I see next almost makes me want to kill the next person I see. Down by the lake I see Annebeth kissing one of the newcomers, Jack A. a child of Aphrodite, he came here two weeks ago, and now all I want to do is rip his motherfucking head off!

"What...the...FUCK!?" I yell as I look ak them.

They stop kissing and look over to me. Jack then has the balls to say to me "Oh hey Percy whats up?"

Rage searing through me I yell, "Whats up?Whats up! You kissing my fucking girlfriend man, What the hell is fuck is wrong with you!" at these words Annebeth looks over to me and says.

"Didn't you get my message? I'm dumping you for Jack, I only pretended to 'love' you because at the moment you seemed like you could get me attention and have the Olympians praise me for helping you and gaining fame and respect. So you see Percy I was never in love with you only pretending we're cool though right?"

'_Cool? she cheats on me. Pretends to love me. Stomps on my heart. and think we are cool. This motherfucking cold-hearted bitch." _"No Annebeth we are not 'cool' far from it actually, now please go to Tartarus and burn, get tortured and die. Now then I will leave seeing as you are not done being a whore." I say the last part angrily and decide to leave before I can begin to cry, I can feel and hear my heart crack and crumble, and then turn into dust.

**-Annebeth's Pov (very rare will barely happen, and mostly very short.)-**

Looking at Jack I tell him, "Better go talk to the little bitch make sure he is better or make his life worse either works for me."

"Alright babe just hurry back, we were just getting to the good part." He says to me as I walk away.

I smile then think, '_Hopefully this is quick I was just about to have fun with my new boyfriend.'_

**-Percy's Pov-**

Sitting in my cabin I decide I should Iris message my mom and tell her about what is happening hopefully she can help. Just as I am about to I hear a knock on the door.

"Percy its me" I hear the sound of Anne_bitch's _voice.

"Fuck off." I growl/yell back. Sadly she comes in any way.

"You know Percy this, and you are really pathetic, did you honestly believe that I was in love with you? I mean come on you are not even attractive, you are as attractive as a cyclops, the only thing that could make someone love you is either pity or money." she says while laughing.

"You done or are you going to continue annoying me?" I say while holding back tears as they slowly are starting.

"Yeah, thanks for the fame and everything enjoy the rest of your pathetic life Percy." she says while she heads towards the door and slams it.

As a tear goes down my cheek a get out a drachma and Iris message my mom. The scene that appears makes me want t throw up. There my mom is laying on the floor with a giant pool of blood around her mangled body, that is covered in cuts, and burns. I can seen her throat has been slit and her stomach cut open. I can feel the tears and vomit coming, "Oh god mom...what happended to you." I say as more and more tears begin to stream own my face. This isn't right none of this is. What did I do to deserve this? My heat stepped on nd shattered and my mother killed.

I feel hollow on the inside like there is nothing left for me to continue living for everything I cared for has been taken away in one day. As I finish my thought I look over and see my blade in pen from laying on my bed. I walk over and grab it and change it to its sword form.

***End of Flashback***

I hear a flashing noise outside but pay no attention to it. And bring the blade back into my body stabbing myself just as I hear the door open and a gasp. As everything starts to fade in and out and turn black I see the upset/shocked face of my father I smile and whisper, "Good bye."

**- Posiden's Pov-**

**Olympus**

Siting at my throne during another meeting when the subject of my son is brought up by my brother Zeus.

"Has anyone heard from Perseus, my brother's son, last I heard of him was he was in camp, and we still owe him a favor one I wish to pay back as soon as possible." He turns towards me, "Brother will you go get your son? I would like to know what he wishes to do with he favor we owe him."

"Sure, besides it has been a while since I have talked to Percy I would be more than happy to see my son again." I say as I flash out of the Olympus and teleport to Camp Half-Blood.

**Camp Half-Blood**

I am in front of my cabin, and reach for the handle to see if my son is inside. What I see next shocks,horrifies me, and fills me with sadness. I see my son Stab himself with his own blade riptide and hear him whisper, "Good bye." before he falls backwards and hits the floor with a dull *thud*. I quickly run over to my son and pick him up and flash back to Olympus hurriedly, I can sense his heart beat growing weaker every second.

**Olympus**

I teleport to the throne room and shout to Apollo,"Apollo help now! He is dying we can't lose him!"

Not understanding what he is talking about until he looks down and sees Percy with a blood covered shirt he yells back "Hurry take him to my Palace I will heal him there!" he shouts as he teleports out.

I soon follow him and place Percy down looking down at him with pain filled eyes I say quietly, "What made you do this Percy?" I say as a tear falls from my eye.

*Back at the throne room*

One Question is going through everyone's mind '_What happened to Perseus and will he live?' _as the savior of Olympus could very well be on his death-bed right now.

_**Well hope you enjoyed it, it took me a while to write hope you enjoy.**_

_**I will try to add more chapters to this and my other story.**_


End file.
